Forum:Eridian weapons - where to get?
That is, what chests to plunder to get at least some probability of those weapons appearing? I've only seen them appear in red weapons chests, nowhere else. And even then there aren't any specific chests that give them, it's all random. - Retjzkai 18:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I get anywhere between 2-15 each time I run the Armory exploit. I have found them in Red, or White (Atlas) chests. Good Luck! DaSteelViper 18:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) All weapons appear RANDOMLY throughout all chests in the game. There is no place to have a higher chance of getting any weapon aside from garunteed drops like the Eridian Cannon you receive from Master McCloud. - K1ng 18:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all for answering. I just thought I'd try and make a character relying solely (or almost solely) on Eridian weaponry. Is it viable at all? I'm gonna try. You want the highest chance, look in area's with a lot of high quality chests. Yes, what K1ng said is true, it is random, but there are forums on here that have said Red chests, and the new White (Atlas) chests in Armory of Knoxx have a chance of giving higher quality loot, as well as more probability of Eridian weapons. The occassinal random middle of nowhere chest does spawn them at times, but the Armory has a lot of chests, which to me equals more possibility to obtain them. Sorry K1ng if I sound like I don't know what I'm talking about according to the random probability set of the game, but more chests in the armory have netted me more Eridian's than most of the other chests in the game. The original question wasn't "garunteed", it was "some probability". DaSteelViper 19:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I do agree that the Armory is your best chance because there's more than 100 chests in there, most of which are either red or lance chests. I've never seen an eridian spawn from one of the old white chests, so ignore those I think. But yeah, the higher chest value, the better chances of getting higher value weapons from them, and after all, Eridians are pretty rare, so armory is your best shot IMO. Normally when I used to farm armory I'd see anywhere from 15 - 20 eridians throughout the place. Although all the lvl61 eridians I've found have come from random places, NONE came from the Armory or even Crawmerax. The 61's seem quite a bit illusive. Also, I think that having an "Eridian Only" character would be interesting, it's possible to make it work, especially with max proficiency. You'd need to be running 4 eridian weapons, and atleast 1 or 2 of them would need good recharge rate so that when swapping between them, your next weapon will be recharged once you fire off your rounds from the first one you use. Good luck, man. - K1ng 19:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Some lance have been known to carry them. I've picked up a glob gun and a few of the fire ones from lance soldiers of the respective element (fire for pyros) IbanezRokr 23:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly my point, K1ng, to try something interesting. Everything else has already been tried, I guess. Well, thanks again, folks, for your input. I have tried an Eridian based build on my Roland character and loved it. In fact I used it all the way from New Haven to the Destroyer. At about Lvl 26 for some reason I started having Eridian Thunder weapons pop up like mad in red chests. So I decided to try to build a character around it. After finding a few with decent recharge, and hunting in stores and many many MANY drops and chests to find a decent Shock Trooper class deck, I began. Because of the thunders ridiculous fire rate (you can unload the whole clip in a few seconds) very little could stand in my way. I also gained weapon proficiency in Eridian guns quite quickly. This helped let me keep firing even longer, and when three of your slots are thunders that you are cycling between.... you almost never have any time when you can't be electrocuting something. I saved my fourth slot for the highest lvl Eridian Lightning (the sniper rifle) that I had come across to handle any long range encounters. I also kept a good acid and fire weapon handy in case I came up on something that was shock resistant or immune. AN IMPORTANT NOTE : Eridian weapons are a seperate gun type. So while a skill bonus that effects all weapon types will work on Eridians, specific skill boosts won't, even if the weapon resembles that type. An example : Scattershot(shotgun skill) DOES NOT effect the Eridian Thunderstorm (alien shotgun). However Impact, which increases all bullet damage, does. This is mentioned briefly on the Eridian weapons page. I wish you luck with your Eridian build. I loved mine while I played it, though now I am fiddling with a support gunner build simply because I like to use ALL the guns lol. Let me know how it goes. - PSN : Matrixcubed 01:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Usually, you don't see your first Eridian until you reach the Crimson Fastness on FT1. They will only appear in Red and Lance chests or dropped. I considered an all-Eridian loadout but haven't tried it - too many Shock Badasses. But, with the new Glob gun, I might try it after all. MeMadeIt 05:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's not necessarily "usually until you reach Crimson fastness", it's random. Come to think of it when my friend Nate first started up his first time playing Borderlands, he ran a Berserker class and got an eridian in Fyrestone. Their rarity is only green and can thus be found at the very beginning of the game. I'm pretty sure we found his up on the roof of the building at the left right after the intro. - K1ng 04:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes - USUALLY. Just because your friend found one in Fyrestone on one run doesn't mean it's a common occurance. On most runs, players encounter their first Eridian when they meet Master McCloud. As you said above "Eridians are pretty rare". MeMadeIt 05:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey champ, NOT USUALLY, it's RANDOM. I'm not saying that just because he found it means it's a common occurance, I'm just stating the fact that there is NO specific time when you're more likely to find one than ANY other. Maybe if you want to be a dick then you should go survey a shit-ton of players on Borderlands and get some statistics going that say, "seemingly more people receive Eridian weapons at such-and-such point in their game", although you'll still have to add "although it is COMPLETELY RANDOM, and at no point are you REALLY more likely to get an Eridian weapon than at ANY OTHER time in the entire game." There's also plenty of gameplay time between the beginning of the game and Crimson fastness to find one. So once again, NOT usually, it's still random. Dick. - K1ng 06:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, you don't know what USUALLY means! It is NOT completely random, or you would see the same amount of Eridians at all levels. But you don't. You only find them more often at higher levels and into the DLCs, like the Armory. And that you resort to calling names means you don't know how to make your point. So once again, you are wrong! AS USUAL! MeMadeIt 07:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD could you two little girls just find another website and have your bitch fight somewhere else please?! You're arguing the same points with different wording. This forum was made by someone who just wanted a little hand and he/she got it in the post from DaSteelViper. HeyKnee 07:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) 1. I'm not wrong. 2. I'm name-calling because you're too arrogant to listen, so I have to resort to it to get your attention. It IS random. Although Eridians are rare, they're just as likely to show up as any other weapon. The only thing I can say is that the more high value weapon crates you can get into (such as the armory), the more chance to get them. All it takes is more crates. So the only place specificly that would give you more chance of finding them is the armory, and that's only because of the sheer abundance of crates. It's still random. I'm not fighting, I'm making a point, what the hell was the use of your input here HeyKnee? Maybe you should be the one to go bitch somewhere else. - K1ng 07:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Why, the discussion is calm enough... so far. And literate... more or less (including me, surprisingly). Especially when compared to the stuff I'm forced to read on Diablo 2 forums, for instance:). Dr. HAX reads the thread, then realizes he can't throw computer monitors at any hackers because there aren't any to call out. Noting the date of the posts, he then contemplates how he would have thrown a hail of monitors anyways if the flame war had continued* 00:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) don't make me pull this forum over and come back there! i'll do it! okay, the frumious fry is going to attempt to bring this "discussion" back into the realm of discussion before dr. haxx has to start polishing up his monitor-throwing skills on the flame warriors, too. so i am redirecting the purpose of this thread towards 's second topic. asked if it is viable to make a character solely based on eridian tech. short answer: yup. real answer: yup, but it's going to be one helluva challenge (and i do love me a challenge). start posting ways that , and the rest of the bl community, can make this challenge less painful. i'll start: *the op didn't mention what character s/he/it is using for this particular suicidal, er, challenging endeavor. but if s/he/it is using a siren then the most obvious answer is an eridian warrior loyalty com. this class mod will grants the user increased weapon damage in addition to bonuses to several useful skills. *class mods that enhance general weapon attributes, such as the soldier's support gunner and heavy gunner com's, will also enhance eridian tech. specifically, the support gunner mod increases the eridian weapons recharge rate and the heavy gunner mod can increase magazine size and fire rate. i do not know at this time what effects any other com's / skills may have upon eridian tech. for example do roland's metal storm and overload skills work on eridian tech? if it does, post it here.... 00:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Considering the OP hasn't been on here since the original post, I'm surprised at the continued responses to a 3-month old thread. *tsk tsk tsk* -- MeMadeIt 01:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It is a question which someone else may be looking for an answer to; if they do a search for it, they will find this thread, both its valid content and the occasionally volatile exchanges which took place in it. 01:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :But then we won't have the chance to 'discuss' the issue all over again! ;) -- MeMadeIt 02:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :That would be "a shame" indeed 02:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) the info will be useful. i'm have an eridian challenge on the books for later, and, since i just started a siren, an eridian warrior com can't be too far off. when i get a chance i will create a new forum dedicated to this topic, hopefully without the drama. any help will be appreciated. 03:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC)